


Do You Wanna Build a Snowelf?

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cayla - Freeform, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Oneshot, Rayllum, Raylum, Snow, Snowelf, Snowman, The dragon prince - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “There’s snow.”“Yeah? There’s been snow for days. Your point?”“Snowelf, let’s build a snowelf.”





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowelf?

**Author's Note:**

> Rayla was adorable seeing that snowman and calling it a snowelf, so I had to write something with it.

“Callum, Callum.”

Rayla said the boy’s name over and over again, with a happy grin on her face. Ezran was taking a nap in a cave they used for shelter, along with Bait and Zym, leaving these two alone.

“Rayla, what’s up?”

The elf just pointed at the ground, at the white untouched snow that was shimmering when the sunlight hit it. The air was cold, yet fresh, and relaxing.

“There’s snow.”

“Yeah? There’s been snow for days. Your point?”

“Snowelf, let’s build a snowelf!”

“Don’t you mean, snowman?”

“No? Who would ever name it that? It’s a snowelf. Now, do you wanna build one? Seeing that one in the village a few days ago made me really happy, I just wanna have some fun and build one, to relax a bit. So, what do you say?”

The boy let out a smile as he nodded.

“Sure. Being on this life or death quest is a bit tiring, some normal relaxation and kid’s stuff would be nice. Yeah, let’s build a snowman.”

“Elf.”

“Alright, snowelf.”

“Yes!”

The elf giggled as she immediately jumped into the snow, taking some and tightly pressed it onto a ball before she started to roll it around, the ball quickly growing in size.

“I’m doing the bottom. You start with the middle okay? Then we gotta find stones to decorate the face, twigs for arms, and a substitute for carrots.”

“For the nose?”

“Nose? Snow elves don’t have carrot noses! They have carrot horns, everyone knows that. Though I guess a carrot nose does sound cute, but we have no carrots.”

“Okay, what if I find some more pointy pieces of tree? Shaped like your horns?”

“Yes! This is gonna be the best snowelf ever Callum.”

The boy laughed, mesmerized in how happy Rayla was, and how pretty she looked with that smile on her face.

So he nodded.

“Yes, it will be the best.”


End file.
